This program will develop and manufacture a realistic Point-of-Care Neurological MRIScanner with a novel architecture specifically designed for imaging a human brain and C-spine based on a modern low cost magnet, which features ease of operation and low operating cost. Once the functionality of the scanner is demonstrated, the scanner can be used to image other parts of the head in addition to the brain. Also, the scanner that we propose has a through bore and allows whole-body scanning on a large fraction of the human public and offers MRI scans to the public in the rural locations as well as under-served areas. The scanner we intend to develop will work wherever there can be electricity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: According to NIH/NIBIB website, "There is a critical need for developing improved and rapid diagnostic information for patients experiencing neurological emergencies such as stroke and head injury." NIBIB lists low-cost imaging as one of the four areas that are in need of Point-of-Care technology development. This program will develop and manufacture a realistic Point-of-Care Neurological MRI Scanner with a novel architecture specifically designed for imaging a human brain and C-spine based on a modern low cost magnet, which features ease of operation and low operating cost. The reasons we refer to this B0 magnet as realistic are: i) In the Phase I work we demonstrated all the key elements of such a magnet, ii) the entire B0 magnet with its cryocooler and compressor weighs less than 500 kg, and iii) development of the proposed cryogen-free MRI magnet is based on proven and reliable low temperature superconductors, and not on superconductors that have been under development. Our technology is here now.